Dark lives for Riku
by sedated014
Summary: After 'the Fallen Angel' saga, Dark lives as Shuichi Hikari, brother of Satoshi. With Dark being human, will everything actually become fair and better? Or, will it become complicated and disastrous? R&R please.
1. Wrong Love Letter

Wrong Love Letter

----------

NOTE: This is the sequel to the fanfic, "The Fallen Angel". In this fic, Shuichi Hikari, Satoshi's brother, is actually Kaitou Dark. Though I'll still label him as Dark but everybody here will call him Shuichi Hikari. I don't own D.. I'm just a fan. This is a DarkxRiku pairing.

----------

Without wings, without powers, without rays, or golden auras. Shuichi Hikari, previously known as Dark Mousy, has claimed to have a human life, human name, human soul and human feelings. The only missing are his memories. As if taken away, his past memories seemed to be lost forever. For one day, he believes it will reveal itself to him without him asking and so, as he awaits, he lives a normal life as a third year high school student of Azumano High School, as Satoshi Hiwatari's long lost brother, as a campus heartthrob and ace student of the seniors.

"Harada-sempai?" a girl called.

Riku turned and stared at the girl; seems like she is a freshman student. "Hai?" Riku replied. The girl hurried on to get closer to her and hands out an envelope before her. Riku sweatdropped. "Uh...what...is this?"

"I beg of you, Harada-sempai, please put this in Hikari-sempai's shoe locker," the freshman said.

"E-eh? Me?" Riku exclaimed. "Ne...why don't you just put it yourself?" she smiles halfway.

"B-but...Harada Risa-sempai is scary." the girl said.

"Yes, we tried putting Mari-chan's letter in Hikari-sempai's shoe locker but she nagged at us and chased us away," the girl's friends agreed.

"Risa?" Riku sweatdropped. She sighs.

----------

Riku raises a brow. "Risa? What are you doing?"

"I'm guarding Hikari-kun's shoe locker! So many stalkers come lately and give him weird letters!" Risa claimed.

"How much are you paid for doing that?" Riku asked. "and will you please move. I will use my locker,"

"You are mean, Riku! You're not helping. Hikari-kun and I are totally compatible. A lot of people say so!" Risa said.

"And they're your friends," Riku said.

"Riku, you-" "Hi, girls." Shuichi called.

Riku and Risa turn. Riku kept quiet and shut her locker after putting her outdoor shoes in. Risa beams and greets Shuichi. "Ohayo, Hikari-kun."

"I'll go on ahead of you, Risa." Riku said inexpressively. "Where are you going, Riku-chan?" Shuichi called.

"I so regret letting him call me by my first name," Riku thought. She turned and stared at Shuichi. Shuichi stared back at her. "Homeroom," is Riku's only answer – ironically impolite and polite at the same time.

"Okay. Take care going upstairs," Shuichi smiles.

Riku turns her back on him and moves on walking.

She believes Shuichi is far worse than Dark is. A total playboy and a jerk; the night of the first day she met him, he kissed her on the hand. The next day, he was with his female classmates. The next week, he kissed one of his girl friends on the cheek. The week after that, she saw him kissed Risa on the forehead. The month later, he was flirting with second years from other sections. Month later after that, he is flattering the freshmen girls.

"Who knows what he'll do next? To think I used to think he'll be..." Riku sighs. "What the hell? The one I like is Dark and I'll stick to that." she's determined; but her determination always withers away once the thought of Dark's sudden disappearance comes to her mind. Where is he now?

Riku reaches in for her jacket's inner pocket and holds out the love letter the freshmen girl asked her to deliver. She thought she could put it in the locker at the time even with Risa around, but Shuichi came in early. She wasn't able to do so. She sighs.

"I'll do this later," Riku murmured.

----------

"Hikari-kun is very bright! You're top one again!" Risa claimed. Dark was only about to look for his name among the students who got the highest points on all subjects when Risa cheered for him. "Thank you," Dark said. He smiles.

A faint feeling glints inside him, a very familiar feeling. He looks around and there he is, Daisuke Niwa, the stranger who feels familiar.

Daisuke is at the other end of the crowd; He's looking for his name on the list of students who passed their Geometry subject. For some unknown cause, Dark's heart is beating in an irregular pulse. He is feeling excited. "What's wrong, Hikari-kun?" Risa asked. Dark shakes his head. "Nothing," he said. He turns to look at Daisuke again. This time, Daisuke appears with Riku beside him. The excitement in his heart turned to jealousy. His eyes narrowed.

"Who is this boy?" he thought. "Hikari-kun?" Risa asked. "Harada-chan, who's with Riku-chan over there?" Dark asked.

"Eh? Riku-chan? You call Riku by her first name?" Risa said. "Ne, Risa-chan, who's with Riku-chan?" Dark asked. "Wah...Hikari-kun, this is so embarrassing!" Risa claimed. "Eh? That's Niwa Daisuke-kun. He is one of our classmates. Me, Riku and Hiwatari-kun."

"Niwa-kun!" Risa claimed. "Eh?" Daisuke reacted; Riku just looked. "Eh? What's with these two being together?" Riku thought as she stirs up jealousy in her mind. "Yo, Riku-chan," Dark called.

"Harada-san, hi," Daisuke smiled. "To Harada-san's friend as well, konnichiwa." "Ah, yeah. Hi," said Dark. "My name's Hikari Shuichi." "Pleasure to meet you," Daisuke said.

"Niwa-kun, forgive me for not introducing Hikari-kun immediately to you. He's actually Hiwatari-kun's big brother," Risa said. "Nah, it's fine. We've been busy lately. I bet Hikari-sempai especially," Daisuke said. His eyes are on to Dark; Dark's eyes are on to him as well. Dark's feeling of familiarity towards Daisuke is growing. His mind is filling with words to tell to Daisuke.

"Yeah, especially when exams came. That reminds me. Satoshi's actually a pain in the head. Even though we've been together in one roof for some time now, he refuses to call me onii-san. He once called me onii-san but he never did again ever since. It's frustrating," Dark said.

Daisuke laughs. "That is much like Satoshi-kun. He'll never show you what he truly feels but he definitely accepts you. That's what I think," he said.

"Satoshi once told me about you. Are you close with him?" Dark said. "Pretty close, but I'm not sure how close we really are. We talk a lot of random things but not to the point of sharing a lot of things, like playing sports or talking about concerns," Daisuke said.

Dark and Daisuke continuously throw in and back things to discuss. Riku and Risa ended up listening to the side. Later on, Dark and Daisuke started walking while talking. Riku and Risa ended up following on the back.

"Feels much like they've been friends for a long time than we are with Daisuke," Risa said. "Un," was the only thing Riku could say as she stares at the back view of the two young men in front of her. She recalls Dark's look from his back. Her heart began to stir.

"This is getting worse than I thought. He reminds me of Dark more than he did before," she thought.

"I thought I wouldn't pass Geometry. I'm so glad staying up so late was worth it," Daisuke said. "Yeah? Then congratulations on that," Dark said. Daisuke laughs, "Thanks," he said.

"Being with Satoshi-kun, you must be aware that he is the Commander-in-Chief of the police. I think that's one of the reasons why Satoshi-kun is aloof on you. He tends to think he is superior among most people having that achievement," Daisuke said. "Yeah. I told Satoshi to quit his job and live a normal high school life. You know what he told me? 'My life was normal up till some old man insisted that you live with me.' What rude boy. I'll definitely scold his guardian when I meet him," Dark said. Daisuke is frozen hearing Dark's words.

"Nani, Daisuke?" Dark said. "Look, Riku. Hikari-kun easily called Niwa-kun by his first name," Risa said. "Ne, Da...(coughs) Shuichi-kun, let's talk some other time again. We'll have classes soon so let's split now. How about it?" Daisuke said.

"Ah, right. Okay. See you then," Dark said. "Ah...arigatou. Ja," Daisuke said and stiffly turned to Risa and Riku. "Ne, let's go?" he said. "Un," Risa and Riku said, sweatdropped.

----------

"What happened, Niwa-kun? You suddenly turned pale. Are you feeling ill?" Risa said. "Iie. Arigatou, Harada-san," Daisuke said. Riku watched Risa and Daisuke talk with her mind moving away from her own pace. She subconsciously turned her head back to look at Dark. What surprised her was that Dark is still behind them with the expression much similar to the expression Kaitou Dark had usually worn when she meets him.

"Such strong feeling...why do I like this girl so much?" Dark thought while staring back to Riku. Riku turned away immediately after feeling anguish at the moment.

----------

After school, Riku stood by the lockers having reminiscence on Kaitou Dark. Dark finally showed up. Riku is staring at him for a while as he comes closer to her. He smiles at her. "Riku-chan, what's up?" he said. "Nothing, why?" she snobs. Dark just laughed. "Ah, then may I use my locker please?" he said.

Riku flushed. She didn't realize she's actually standing in front of his locker. As Dark opens his shoe locker, Riku remembers about the letter she's supposed to deliver. "Ah, how am I supposed to give this now? I shouldn't have spaced out and left the letter in his locker before he came."

"What is it, Riku-chan? You look troubled," Dark asked. "Huh? Eh? Ah, n-nothing," Riku stutters. Out of anxiety, her bag fell from her shoulder. Some stuff in her bag fell off. "I'll get it," Dark says and leans down to pick her things up. Riku alarms and pulls her things from his hand. The accident happened when she pulled two books from his hand and the love letter between it slipped off and fell to the ground.

"What's this?" said Dark. "It has my name written on it." "What? No," Riku alarms and pulls the envelope from his hand. "Riku-chan?" Dark said.

Riku is blushing hard. She gets on her feet and runs away. Dark, having fewer clues on the situation, misinterpreted that the envelope was from Riku herself.

----------

Riku twists and turns on her bed. "Why the hell did I ran? I should've just said 'Oh, that was for you.' Why the hell did I act that way?!" she shrieked. "I bet he thinks it was a letter I'm meaning to give him."

A clink from the window surprises her. "Eh? What's that?" Riku said. Another clink after another and it finally disturbed her. "Who's doing that?" Riku said and looks out the window.

Dark is just below. He smiles and waves at her.

Riku flushed and turned away. "EH?! What the hell is he doing here?" she shrieked. She looks out again. This time, she is more surprised seeing Dark climbing his way to reach her window. "Waa! No!" Riku freaked.

She turns away and gets afraid to be near the window. Dark taps on her window while looking at her. Riku hesitantly opens the window.

"Hi," Dark said. "Sorry to disturb you this late." "H-how-" "I asked Satoshi where you live. I didn't knock at your door anymore because I only wanted to see you. Your folks might get a bad impression on me if I'll have to disturb them, too, just to see you."

"He keeps on saying he only came to see me. I'm feeling more uncomfortable," Riku thought. "I-I don't-" she stutters. Dark brushes away lightly the strands of hair getting on Riku's face. "I won't go in. I just went by. I'll see you tomorrow," Dark said.

Riku blushes. She watched Dark as he went his way back to the ground. He waves at Riku. "Goodnight, Riku-chan. Ja," he said and fled. Riku grips on her clothes. The feeling she's having is the exact feeling she gets when Kaitou Dark comes over and by. "I don't like this feeling. If I will end up liking Shuichi-kun because I think he's like Dark, he will hate me," Riku said. "and I will hate myself."

----------

The next day, Riku didn't get much sleep the night before and came late to school. Most of her fellows in lacrosse asked why she wasn't able to attend the morning practice. She took some time talking to them and it was then she realizes that Dark is also around the area. When the girls finally bade to her, he approaches her with a warm smile across his lips.

"I was looking forward to see you play this morning. How come you weren't able to?" Dark said. Riku sighs. "Oh, I don't mean that in the negative way. I was just saying that I was worried," Dark said. "I wasn't feeling well this morning so I took more sleep," Riku said.

"I see, so- Eh?" Dark stares at the envelope Riku is handing out to him. "This-" "This letter is from a freshman who wanted to confess to you yesterday; she asked me to deliver it to you since she was scared of Risa because Risa has been guarding your shoe locker when she has free time in the morning. This is the letter you saw yesterday, but I was not myself yesterday that I ended up not giving it to you on time," Riku said.

Riku went past him after telling him about the letter. Dark watches her as she leaves. "She didn't even look at me," he said.

Riku sighs as she stands before her shoe locker.

"Harada!" a girl called. Riku turns and sees the group of girls who begged her yesterday morning about the letter. "I'm sorry, I-" "Don't waste your breath, Harada," one of the girls said. Riku notices their rudeness towards her; she is speechless.

One of the girls pushed her to the lockers. "We asked you nicely to give the letter to Hikari-sempai. Why did you do it? Mari-chan waited all night for him."

"Even though it was getting late and it was cold, she remained waiting for him."

"We thought you're kinder compared to Risa-sempai. You were actually worse!"

"Mari-chan couldn't come to school today because she caught a cold, you cold-hearted witch!"

"I'm sorry," Riku bowed before them.

"By continuously saying 'I'm sorry', do you think you can change the fact that her heart is broken now, Harada-san?"

Riku is dumbfounded. She realizes that she was agonizing a lot about her own love that she sacrificed the fate of another girl's love life. The group of girls walks out on her. "Wait!" Riku called.

----------

Riku stayed at a park a few blocks away from school. She is sitting and glides by the swings when she sees Dark come running. He stopped and looked around. Riku hides; she sneaks on him.

Dark looks around. "Ri-" "Hikari-sempai," a girl called. Dark turns around. "Eh?" He stares at her. "Are you Shimata Mari?" Dark asked. "Un. I am," Mari bowed. "I thought so. You look familiar. As I recall, you were the freshman who let me borrow her dictionary when I was in need," Dark said. Mari's eyes water and she nods.

Dark smiles. "It was only now that I received your letter and I'm thankful-" "I-" "but I like someone else, though I don't think she sees me the same way I am happy that I am allowed to be with her at most times."

Dark looks around the place as he feels they are being watched. Riku hurriedly hid behind the wall. "Hikari-sempai..." Mari cries. "Please don't hate her. She did her job and delivered your letter to me, though it was late. She even told me about your case and she obviously felt bad about it. She a good person," Dark said.

"Why are you speaking for her?" Mari said. "Because I'm her friend and she's special to me. In your condition, no matter how much she apologize, I don't believe you will listen but if it's me, I know you will listen," Dark said.

Riku cannot hear as much because Dark's voice is too soft. Mari is crying but then she is also smiling. "What are they talking about?" Riku murmured. "Thank you, Hikari-sempai. I love you," Mari says and hugs Dark.

"EH?!" Riku is dumbfounded at the sight. Dark reciprocated her embrace. Riku began boiling. "What the-"

----------

"Riku! Where have you been? You actually skipped school!" Risa scolded. "No, I didn't. I only skipped classes but not the entire package. I was at school roaming around," Riku said.

"What are you talking about?! It's the same thing. You didn't appear to classes." Risa said.

"Will you quit screaming? The butler will hear you. I only did that today since I wasn't feeling well. That's all," Riku said. "I'm going to sleep. Let's talk later." She said as she kicks Risa out of her room.

"Riku, you're becoming rebellious!" Risa yelled.

----------

Riku gasps when she sees Dark inside her room. "Y-you...when did you get here?!" Riku said. "For a while now. I was hiding behind the door. I didn't realize Risa is actually a nagger, huh?" Dark laughs.

"Why did you let yourself in my room?" Riku said. "I figured you wouldn't let me talk to you since what we're going to talk about was the letter that the freshman girl gave me," Dark said. "Eh? Didn't I say that-" "Don't run away, Riku." "What? What are you talking about?" "Don't run away from your feelings, Riku." Dark said.

Riku is speechless. "'Don't run away from your feelings' he says. Which feeling is he pertaining to? The guilt?" Riku thought. Dark stands from his seat and approaches her. He stands in front of her. Her eyes are on him and so are his on her.

"Which...feeling?" Riku thought. Riku feels hotter across her cheeks. She clenches her fists and turns away. "Riku, you-" Dark said. "What do you mean run away? Are you crazy? Quit fooling around and don't get yourself in my room again, you pervert!" Riku shrieked and began throwing things to Dark.

"Riku, I didn't realize you become violent when you express your feelings, but I understand, I will accept everything about you," Dark said.

Riku blushes harder. "GET OUT!" she yelled throwing a seat at him.

----------

"I thought this was my greatest chance of hearing her confession to me. It turned out bad," Dark murmured. "Pervert? I don't deserve such nickname. That girl...eh?" Dark gains a feeling and realizes it was not the first time Riku has called him 'pervert'.

"When did she-" He remembers Riku's angry face, but with longer hair, and keeps saying 'pervert' to his face. Dark stirs a strange feeling; his heart pounded faster and his cheeks burn. "I-I-I won't lose. I'll make her take it back!" Dark claimed. "Who...was that again? Was it Riku? But I don't remember Riku having long hair. Since I'm this nervous, could that girl supposed to be my ex-girlfriend or something? Maybe I'll ask Satoshi when I get home."

----------

Riku digs her face to her knees. For a while back then, she had a feeling that she wants to confess to him. When his eyes are locked on her, she felt she wanted to hug him. "This is going wrong! It's getting worse! Where are you Dark?!" Riku shrieked pulling strands of hair from her head.

"Eh?" Dark looked back and around. There was no one. "What? I thought someone called me."

----------

NOTE: Review please...(--,)…


	2. The Man called Kaitou Dark Mousy

The Man called Kaitou Dark Mousy

----------

NOTE: This is the sequel to the fanfic, "The Fallen Angel". In this fic, Shuichi Hikari, Satoshi's brother, is actually Kaitou Dark. Though I'll still label him as Dark but everybody here will call him Shuichi Hikari. I don't own D.. I'm just a fan. This is a DarkxRiku pairing.

----------

"Nee, Satoshi. Tell me now, will you? You must've known a lot about me before you let me come here. You're that type of guy," Dark said.

"Quit bothering me. I'm telling you I don't know!" Satoshi said. "But why are you avoiding me whenever I ask this question? This is the only time you got so angry when I asked something," Dark said. Satoshi started sweating. "This is bad. I don't know what lie I should say that'll coordinate with everyone he'll talk to about it," Satoshi thought. "Otouto-kun," Dark pleaded tugging Satoshi's sleeve. Satoshi trembled and, out of anxiety, he slapped a book to Dark.

"Ow, my jaw is still cracking. Satoshi went overboard hitting me with that thick book!" Dark thought. "He even refused to ride the same car with me."

Dark finally reached the school. As soon as he went out of the car, girls consecutively greeted him. As he passes by the football field, he looks at Riku who's warming up with other lacrosse players. "Having the same face as her, it must've been the reason why I am interested in Riku. It must be it. This is humiliating. I guess I'm lucky that nothing serious happened yesterday. I'll only break her heart. That girl...must have been my ex-girlfriend, or worse, a girlfriend I forgot," Dark thought. "Is it really possible to have a stranger getting the same face as you though you already have a twin?"

"Dark!" Daisuke gasps; holds his mouth and hides. Dark looks back. "Eh? Dark?" Dark blinked. "Why did I turn?" he muttered while scratching the back of his head. Dark goes to the school building.

"Stupid, stupid! Don't call him 'Dark'!" Daisuke hits his head.

Riku watches Dark as he goes to the school building. She heard someone call Dark's name. "These people. Don't call him 'Dark.' I actually thought he would be around," Riku thought.

----------

Risa stares at Dark. Her eyes play around his face for a long time until Dark finally feels uncomfortable.

"Nani?" Dark asked while smiling at her. Risa shakes her head lightly. "Nothing," she said. "It's just that...I think you really look like Dark-san."

"Huh? Dark-san?" Dark asked.

"Un. You don't know Dark-san?" Risa asked. Dark shakes his head.

"He's a phantom thief who snatches away valuable things no matter what it takes," Risa said. "At first, he'll give the police a note that tells he'll be stealing something. He'll put in detail – the time and the place and what he will be stealing. Then, at that exact time, he'll arrive and leave even in less than fifteen minutes! He is able to take it easily from a cage, inside a trap, above, beneath, even with everyone watching! The police cannot do anything with him."

"I can see he's great enough to receive such compliments from you," Dark said. "Un," said Risa. "He's really, really, really great! I'm actually his number one fan!" "So you think I look like Dark-san?"

"Un. Actually, you don't just 'look like' him. It's more like you are him," Risa said. "from your face, to the way you move and the way you speak. Everything's so similar." "Ah, I see. Who is exactly this Dark-san? I mean, where does he live? You know, because, just this morning-"

"Harada-san," Daisuke called from behind. Dark and Risa look at him. "Riku-san is looking for you," Daisuke said. "Ah, hai." Risa claimed. "I'll be right back, Hikari-kun." "No, that's okay. It's getting late anyway. You should go home," Dark said. "But I'd like it if we go home together," Risa said. "Ah, really?" Dark just looked away. "I'll be right back quick and we'll talk more about Dark-san," Risa giggles and leaves.

Daisuke looks at Dark; Dark grins. "Nee, Daisuke. Risa-chan is really pretty, isn't she?" Dark said. "Yeah, but I think Risa is interested in you more," Daisuke said. "Please don't say that," said Dark. "As the things happen this way, how can I focus on the girl I'm interested on?" "You like someone right now, sempai?" Daisuke said. "Not quite yet. Well, at least I thought I am, but then, I probably am not. I have to clear things myself first before I make a move at her, but she's the only girl I'm interested to," Dark said.

"But you're really sweet and gentle towards other girls," Daisuke said. "Eh? Well, I can't be harsh on girls," said Dark. "They're very fragile on a lot of things. Skin, feelings, thoughts and more. I'm not yet ready to see them break down and cry."

Dark's mind is filled with questions now but his maturity in handling situations is still present. Daisuke is impressed. "You are Dark, after all. It is expected that you're this way," Daisuke thought.

"Oh yeah, Risa talked about someone called Kaitou Dark Mousy just now. How about you? Can you tell me more about him?" Dark said. Daisuke is astonished. "Eh?" "Nani? You don't know Dark? Risa said he's popular. If I'm right, he's been stealing for almost a year now but then he suddenly disappeared. Hm...mysterious guy, ne?" Dark flicked his pen around his fingers. "It's such a shame because he disappeared just when I arrived in this town." Dark said. Daisuke is motionless on his seat and started sweating cold. "Oi, Daisuke!" said Dark. "What happened?"

"Ah, it's nothing," Daisuke looks away. He hopes that Dark won't ask about Kaitou Dark anymore. "Ne, tell me about Dark," Dark said. Daisuke got stiffer than before. He stands on his seat. "Eh?" Dark looks up at him. "Sorry. I remembered I promised Mom I'd go home early," Daisuke said. Dark blinks. "Eh? Your Mom? Eh? Oi, Daisuke! Wait! What the-...weird."

"He must be thinking I'm so weird. How the hell will I answer? It's so difficult. I should ask Satoshi what he told him so every answer will be the same." Daisuke murmured.

"Niwa-kun," Riku called. "Oh, Riku-san," Daisuke said. "Where is Risa?" Riku said. "Eh? I already sent her to you. She hasn't meet up with you yet?" Daisuke said. Riku shakes her head. "It's so weird. If you sent her here, I don't think I would miss her in this spot." Riku said.

"You're right...but I swear I did send her," Daisuke looks around. His heart skips a beat. "No." Daisuke mutters. "Eh? Nani, Niwa-kun?" Riku called.

Daisuke is staring at a ribbon he saw hanging on to Risa's hair. "I'll look for her; stay here in case she comes," Daisuke said. "Ah, un. Okay," Riku nods. Daisuke picks up the ribbon when Riku isn't looking. He immediately hides it in his pocket.

"This is her ribbon, alright, but...where did she go? She definitely went by here," Daisuke thought.

"Dark-san!" a girl's faint voice called. Dark, alone in the classroom, got surprised. "Eh? "Risa? Is that you?" he called. No answer. He looks around; there's no one around. "Dark-san!" the girl called again. "What the-" Dark looks around. "Risa? Are you making fun of me?" he said. No answer.

He stands up from his seat and searches from where the voice can possibly come from. The windows, the hallway, the cabinets. Dark turns pale. "Don't tell me it's..." Dark turns around. He screams seeing Satoshi behind him. "Satoshi!" he yelled. "What are you doing here?" Satoshi asked. Daisuke is behind Satoshi looking worried.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Dark said.

----------

"Risa's missing? But I heard her just now, I think but...she was calling 'Dark-san'," said Dark. "It was so weird. I couldn't find her anywhere. Could it be a doppelganger?" "So someone told of about Kaitou Dark. But I must say, even though he's human, his instincts are still sharp. Is it possible that he still gains his powers, too?" Satoshi thought. "Oi, Satoshi. Are you listening to me? I said 'I heard her', don't you think that being able to hear her is already a great progress to find her?" Dark said.

"You don't have to help us, but if you're so insistent, you may help. But whatever happens to you is not my responsibility," Satoshi said. Dark is speechless. Daisuke sweatdropped. Dark throws a book to Satoshi's face. Daisuke gasps. Satoshi groans. "You're always like this – acting high and mighty, but you're just seventeen! Of course, I will help since you're my little brother. If you weren't, did you think I would still insist? You arrogant little prick! If something happens to you with your detective game, I won't be able to live normally!" Dark yelled.

Satoshi is dumbfounded at Dark. He sighs and says, "Fine. Then tell us where do you think it's coming from?" "Here," Dark said pointing to his head. "It's coming from here."

Satoshi and Daisuke stare at him. Satoshi enraged and shook Dark holding Dark's collar. "Do you think this is some joke? How in anyway do you think we'll enter that thick head of yours?" Satoshi screamed to Dark's ear.

"I'm not joking. It's really here," said Dark. "but I don't know how to jump in." "Calm down, Hiwatari-kun. He won't figure it out easily if you'll keep losing your temper," Daisuke said holding Satoshi back ceasing both his arms.

"Ssh, I hear it again," Dark said. "She's calling 'Dark-san'." Satoshi and Daisuke watch Dark. "Risa? Risa, do you hear me?" Dark said. Satoshi holds his forehead. Daisuke sweatdropped. "Risa, Risa." Dark continuously called.

"He's staining my name," Satoshi said. "Weird. She doesn't hear me," said Dark. "we have to think of a way to know where she is now." "Hiwatari-kun-" Daisuke sweatdropped ceasing Satoshi's arms again. "You won't get serious with this!" Satoshi yelled.

"No! Don't, please! Go away! Help! Aaah!" Risa cried. Dark alarms. "Risa!" he claims and hits the floor with his fist. A strong energy surrounds the classroom. Daisuke and Satoshi are astonished at what happened. The classroom changed with different scene. They are in the same classroom but the room turned gloomy, messed up and soiled. "Where-" Daisuke blinked.

"Risa!" Dark called running out of the classroom. "Niwa, let's go!" Satoshi said. "Risa, where are you?" Dark claimed. "I'm here! I'm- aaah!" Risa shrieked.

Daisuke looks around. The boys and girls they pass by are, rather, glaring at them. "Satoshi, every one here looks angry," Daisuke said.

They finally reach the classroom where Risa is. A group of students are pulling Risa's dress and hair. Some are ripping her clothes and touching her chest. "Don't...No!" Risa shrieked.

Dark began pulling and hitting the students grouping up against Risa. "Hikari-kun," Risa called. "Yes, it's me, Risa. Daisuke and Satoshi are with me. Run to them now," Dark said. "Hai!" Risa ran to the door. Daisuke and Satoshi had their own business.

"Niwa-kun, Hiwatari-kun!" Risa called. Daisuke and Satoshi look at her. "Harada-san!" Daisuke claimed. "Hiwatari-kun, let's go." "Un."

"Where's Shuichi?" Satoshi asked. "He's back there. Please help him," Risa said. Satoshi went to the room Dark was and he's being outnumbered. "Get off me," Dark yelled. Satoshi sees a crumpled used paper on the floor.

"Shuichi!" Satoshi called. "Use this." He throws a crumpled paper at him. Dark catches it and turns it into a smoke bomb. They manage to escape. Dark coughs as he had inhaled some of the smoke. He grips on Satoshi's sleeve. Dark groans. "Wait. I-" "What?" "I feel...sleepy," Dark fell to the ground.

When his palm touched the floor, they returned to their original world. "Hikari-kun," Risa claimed taking his shoulders up to look at his face. Dark is sleeping. Risa sighs. "Thank good-"

Satoshi hits Risa's nape and she fell down. "Hiwatari-kun," Daisuke claimed. Satoshi carries Dark with his back. "Please do something about Risa's clothing, Niwa, before you return her to Riku. Also, hide our things somewhere. I'll pick them up later. Don't tell anything to Riku or Risa of what truly happened. As far as we're concerned, Risa only fell unconscious because of anemia. You understand, right, Niwa?"

Daisuke did as he was told. Riku was happy to see Risa is okay, but Risa couldn't accept Daisuke's excuse of what happened. Risa is speechless the whole time after she woke.

"Risa doesn't believe that she fell unconscious because of anemia and gained so many bruises," Daisuke said.

"Dark is still not awake," Satoshi said.

"I didn't realize Dark is aware of his powers," Daisuke said. "Did you forget, Niwa? Dark didn't forget anything in the first place. He was only brainwashed. We brainwashed him. Telling him he's just a normal high school student," Satoshi said. "But I don't get it. Why did something like that happen?" Daisuke said. "I was meaning to ask Niwa-sama for that," said Satoshi. "At this rate, we're by ourselves now. Dark is not here to answer questions involving his past life."

----------

"I see. That's what happened, huh?" said Daiki. "Dark has been helpful during that crisis, hasn't he?" "Jii-chan," Daisuke sweatdropped. "We're serious here. What's going on? We can't let that happen anymore. For now, we may let this slip up but the next time, Risa might smell something she shouldn't."

"It can't be helped. He's not a normal human being after all," Daiki said. "He's the only being who can seal the Hikari arts including the powers the Hikaris have. Satoshi can draw and make any art creations now thanks to the seal Dark made on his cursed powers."

"Dark sealed your power?" Daisuke repeated. Satoshi looks away. "it was when I made a random scribble drawing just to test a pen. My drawing turned into some insane stickman who throws sharp sticks everywhere and everyone in the house. Dark was living with me so the artwork didn't slip out of the house. Only, he was pissed off so he sealed up my powers to create cursed artworks. It's in here," Satoshi shows his right wrist. "You can't see it with your naked eye. It has to be looking through fire or water." Satoshi makes Daisuke look through a drinking glass.

"Wow, so cool," Daisuke said. "It did appear." "Anyway, getting back to our talk, it definitely is impossible that Satoshi might've created some cursed art since we all know now that his powers to create them are now sealed up," Daiki said.

"Anyway, how did you tell Dark about this?" Daiki asked. "He hasn't wakened up yet," Satoshi said.

----------

Dark slowly opens his eyes. He blinks his eyes and groans as he rises up. His body felt heavy. He neither feels tired nor over-rested. He feels just uncomfortable with himself. "What happened?" he said.

----------

Risa opens her drawer and looks at the red butterfly necklace she took from Riku's drawer. It was the necklace Dark gave as a gift Riku.

"It looks so pretty," Risa said. She sighs recalling what happened just then. It was a terrible lie. She was sure Hikari Shuichi had saved her from some dimension. She felt she was secured when he came.

Risa places the pendant against her forehead. "Dark-san..."

----------

"It's difficult to find answers without clues!" Daisuke said. "Niwa, don't say things like that. It's unlucky," Satoshi said. "But I'm really clueless, where is the source? There's no cursed Hikari art anymore!" Daisuke said.

----------

Dark looks up at the Harada mansion from the gates. He slowly opens the gate and stares up at the height of the mansion.

"Where the hell is it?" Riku shrieked. "I swear I placed it here!"

A clink in the window surprised Riku. "Huh?" Riku blinked. Another clink at the window. Riku frowns. She swings the window open. "Who-" There's no one. "Eh? Where's that- huh?"

Dark is looking up at the window near her. "Shuichi-kun? Eh? That's Risa's-" Riku's heart hurt. Dark remains staring at Risa's window. It turns out Risa isn't in her room.

Riku hides out. She clenches on her chest. "Why is he there?"

----------

"Let's reread the list we made. First, his behavior at home...telephone till morning, talkative, annoying...uh, jerk? Aren't there any positive traits?" Daisuke sweatdropped. "Hmph. If there will be positive traits, he won't be himself," Satoshi said. "Hiwatari-kun-" Daisuke laughs.

----------

A clink sounds from Riku's window. Riku gasps. She looks down. It's Dark. He waves at her. Riku frowns; she feels her chest tightening. "You were there just now. Now, you come here? What do you think of me, huh?" she thought.

She opens the window and yells, "What the hell are you doing here? Go away!" "Eh? Even after I came all the way here just to see you? You're brushing me away?" Dark said. Riku's face twitched. She grabs whatever she can and throws it at Dark. "You...pervert! Playboy! Don't use your pretty words at me. They're not gonna work anymore!" she yells.

"I'm going up," Dark said. "No! Go away!" Riku throws at him again.

"Why are you being violent, Riku?" Dark said. "I am violent, so what?! Get away!" Riku claimed. "I won't accept that," Dark said.

Dark is climbing up. Riku keep throwing things at him to keep him away, but Dark still manages to reach her window. "Waa!" Riku freaked and closed the window.

"I told you to go away!" Riku scolded. "I hate you and I'm violent, so what? It's better being this way than being played by you. You're a jerk and a playboy. You're at Risa just now and then you come to me? You scumbag!"

Dark laughs. "Eh? Are you jealous, Riku?" he said. "No! Go away! I don't want to see you!" Riku exclaimed.

Dark is just staring at her and smiling. Riku looks at his face. He looked handsome; Riku's heart skipped a beat and pounded faster. Her cheeks turn red. "Go away now!" Riku screamed.

Dark leans his palm against the window, parallel to her palms that push the window shut. Riku notices; her face turns red. "I went there because I felt I was called but you're the one I really wanted to see. I'm actually confused. I'll learn about my past soon and realize what I really feel about you. I'll do my best so wait for me, okay?" Dark mutters.

"What?" Riku said. "What did you just say?" Riku wasn't able to hear since he said it in a soft voice.

----------

The drawer, where Risa placed the red butterfly necklace, beams in red light.

----------

"Behavior in school, uh...womanizer, pretender, self-conceited? Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke sweatdropped. "What?" Satoshi said.

"Nee, how about his attitude towards Daisuke or the Harada twins?" Daiki said.

----------

NOTE: Review please...(--,)…


	3. The Memories Flew Like Butterfly

The Memories Flew Like Butterfly

* * *

NOTE: This is the sequel to the fanfic, "The Fallen Angel". In this fic, Shuichi Hikari, Satoshi's brother, is actually Kaitou Dark. Though I'll still label him as Dark but everybody here will call him Shuichi Hikari. I don't own DNAngel.. I'm just a fan. This is a DarkxRiku pairing.

* * *

"What catastrophe are you planning this time?" Satoshi said groggily as he had just got up from bed and on his way to his personal bathroom when he got a glimpse of a serious Dark digging himself under books at such an early hour in the morning. Satoshi brushes up his hair, takes his glasses from his pocket and wears them. "What are you-" Satoshi looks down and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Just last night, when I got back late, I happen to have hit myself against this book shelf and dropped a number of books. That's when I realized that there are another row of books behind every book in this shelf," Dark said. Satoshi looks at Dark meeting his eyes.

Worse will happen if Dark will actually ask him the contents of the book – the secret of the most powerful Hikari art creation that the heir line of the Hikaris have been obsessed on for hundreds of years, the Black Wings – Dark's true identity; his identity.

"You said you didn't know about Kaitou Dark, but in fact-" Dark stands up and glares at Satoshi. Satoshi remained stiff before him. "he's our ancestor!" Dark claimed.

"What the wha-" Satoshi thought as he is astonished at Dark. His eyes narrowed and turned away from Dark in much disappointment; he pushes up his glasses to the top of his nose.

"This guy, he was the first ever to create an art that lives in which the dawn of the miraculous hand of the Hikaris had started. He made a sculpture that would represent an image of a fallen angel and sold it to an art merchant who sells them to the rich people. But without realizing, he had left a part of his soul inside this art and when this sculpture accidentally broke apart, it gave birth to his immortal soul," Dark said seriously. Satoshi just stared blankly at him.

"But at that time, the guy is already dead and so the one who's been transferring to and fro to the some person is actually the soul that he's left in this world. Creating a craft of a fallen angel had turned him into some kind of fallen angel too," Dark said. "And the only way to seal the Black Wings is to have the ghost guy do ten thousand goodness to living things in his lifetime on earth so his soul would leave the earth completely, just the same as the legend of the fallen angel depicted for it to be accepted to heaven once again."

Satoshi's eyes widened. "Say what?"

* * *

"I can't believe such pact exists," Daiki said.

"At first, I thought what he found out was mere confusion and theory all by himself. But after reading the books he read, I had the same conclusion as his." Satoshi said.

"Jii-chan, have you heard of this?" Daisuke said.

"When Dark was in me, my grandfather and father spoke to me of this kind of pact but somehow that wasn't a huge deal at the time. I'm not sure myself if Dark has given all the conclusions right because when Dark was in me, he didn't talk seriously about it as well." Daiki said.

"Well, we can't say that, right? Dark has been doing a lot of naughty things sometimes; it could be that he's doing that to negate the number of goodness he's done," Kosuke said.

"Now that he's unaware of his true identity, all he's done are good things," Daisuke said. Satoshi turns anxious. "Will his soul be lifted? Even though he's been incarnated as a true human being?"

"Sorry, Daisuke, I can't answer that," Daiki looks at Satoshi. "Satoshi, I have to get to those books."

"Yes, sir." Satoshi said.

* * *

Satoshi rings the door bell of his house's main gate in which the butler responded and complied to his presence.

"Nee, Satoshi, so Dark is actually your true family," Daisuke laughs. Satoshi glares brow at him and frowns saying, "Huh?"

"Sorry, I know that was a bad joke," Daisuke sweatdropped.

The door opened and revealed Dark's face. Daiki, Kosuke and Daisuke are all astounded at his presence. Dark smiled in embarrassment and greeted. "Good morning," he bows and as he looks up sees Daisuke. "Eh? Daisuke!" he greets. "Hi, Hikari-sempai," Daisuke said. Satoshi enters his lawn.

"What's wrong? Has Satoshi been bad lately?" Dark said. Satoshi hits his head. "Hey!" Dark yells. "What?" Satoshi glares. Dark froze. "I can't help thinking he's getting scarier every time," he laughs.

Daiki, Daisuke and Kosuke are all sweatdropped knowing why Satoshi had been letting up tantrums. "Are you leaving? Where are you going, boy?" Daiki said. Dark looks at him in awe but with a smile. "I'm going to see a friend," Dark said. "I'm sorry; did we somehow talk before? I kind of feel like I've seen you somewhere, ojisan,"

"Hm? I don't know. You must've mistaken me for some other person," Daiki said. "How about you stood up that person instead, huh? Just for fun,"

Dark laughs. "That's a good one, ojisan," he said. "Well, see you later."

Daiki grabs his sleeve. Dark notices at looks at Daiki; he is smiling. Dark laughs. "Um, ojisan, you're-" "Hm?" "You're holding on my sleeve," he said.

"Fold a what?" Daiki imitated. Daisuke and Kosuke sweatdropped. Dark is astonished; he knew Daiki is only pretending not to hear him clearly.

* * *

Dark sneaks into the telephone and dials his friend's number. Daiki suddenly unplugs the telephone. Daisuke and Kosuke sweatdropped.

"Uh, ojisan?" Dark said. "Oh? What is it?" Daiki said. "You pulled the telephone cord." Dark said. "Oh, sorry. Was that important?" Daiki said. "I have to tell my friend I can't- ah!" he shrieked when Daiki pulled the inlet and cord apart. "Silly boy, there's no point in having stood up a person when you're going to tell them."

"Telephone-" Dark held the broken cord in his hands. "I've wanted to do that," Satoshi said. Daisuke and Kosuke are speechless. "A bit of naughtiness can be forgiven, boy," Daiki said. Dark looks up at Daiki repressing his anger.

* * *

"Satoshi, rather than a troublemaker, he's actually more of a gentle puppy compared to how you described him," Daiki said. "Oh, he's much worse?" Satoshi said. Daiki is astonished.

"Ne, Daisuke, how come your family is here?" Dark said. "Ha? Ah! Uh...you see-" Daisuke gathers the folders he has in his hands and shuffle them randomly. "Jii-chan is a researcher. Uh, his focus is on the mysterious artwork of the Hikaris, that's it. Yeah. So, when Hiwatari-kun said that you found some old books behind the new books in some shelf, he asked us to come over and see."

"Oh, I see," Dark said. "Then...your father is also a researcher?" Daisuke laughs awkwardly. "ah, yes, yes. He's been jii-chan's student for almost his entire life. Haha," he said.

"Your father also looks familiar," Dark said. Daisuke stammers. "Ah...really?" "Could be because you look too much alike, huh?" he said. "Of course it is! There's no other reason why you would find us all familiar, right? It's definitely because we look alike!" Daisuke said eagerly.

Dark stares at Daisuke. "…right." He agrees. "Daisuke, you're kind of-"

"Niwa!" Satoshi calls from behind. Dark and Daisuke look at him; Daiki is with him. "Daisuke, will you come over please? I'll need your help."

"Hai!" Daisuke responded and immediately went to his side. Satoshi sighs. "Idiot Niwa," he thought. Dark followed them.

Dark looks down at the number of old books on the ground. They drew out more than how much he drew out from earlier. "Apparently, these aren't published, they are what you call research diaries," Daiki tells him. Dark looks at him. "The very first author of these series of unpublished books is the son of the creator of the Black Wings, Sano. When the Black Wings broke into two and bore two spirits, he himself had a battle with his personality."

"During the time of the accident centuries ago, he was the one closest to the Black Wings and alongside him was his bestfriend, a Niwa first born male, Daiya. It was during an annual celebration of a mysterious prosperity brought to the art museum where it was sold which was once a place of rubble. He noticed his father began to deteriorate physically, becoming paler and paler each day. No doctors can define the cause of these changes. It was as if his soul itself is the one drawing out of his body. He noticed the sudden changes in himself as well. When he's asleep, he'd wake up on top of a sea of painting or surrounded with crafts and sculptures and, somehow, he can't seem to get himself a good focus with his own mind. As if he's been possessed."

Dark can't believe what he's heard.

"When he had finally impregnated his wife, his troubles with himself disappeared. He thought he's finally freed himself of worries until when the child was born and reached his seventh year of age, he realized what happened to him was not a mere accident but a big deal of a curse that may run down the spine in the next lines of heir in the Hikari clan."

"He tried burning and destroying the crafts by himself but they kept coming back the day next. The already bad became worse when his greedy brother sold them secretly in a great price to merchants and rich kin. The curse began to spoil the peace that was once in Azumano."

"When his son turned fourteen, news spread across town about the appearance of a phantom thief in the name of Dark. My son suddenly showed up a couple of white wings and golden eyes and hair and a grimly grin across his lips."

Satoshi clutches his shoulders as he recalls his bitter memories when Krad was still living inside him. Dark's eyes glimmered at times of gold from its dark blue hue. Daisuke was watching him all the time. None of the recent Niwa line has heard of the history of the curse. A mere gift of talent became a curse simply by the gifted person's admiration on the mystery of fallen angels.

"As the generations passed on to the next, it was observed by the closest family that the first born son of the Hikaris will be the one to succeed the spirit of Krad who is forever chasing Dark."

"And Dark's spirit will be inherited by the first born son of the Niwa clan," Daiki added. "The puzzle is starting to glue together in itself piece by piece. It seems what occurred before is actually incomplete. So long as there is a Hikari art to destroy, Dark will forever remain in his role as the sealer of the cursed arts." Daiki said.

"Does that mean it's possible he will appear anytime soon?" Dark said. Everyone stared at him both in awe and pity. "Yes," Daiki replied. "But Dark originally plays the role of a fallen angel. In the legend, a fallen angel will be acquitted of his sins after doing good for ten thousand times. If Dark has used up all his ten thousand chances to remain in this world, he may actually be gone forever and leave a remaining cursed art in this world."

Dark's eyes widen. Daisuke and Kosuke became worried. Satoshi stared at him. "I have a feeling that I should do something to keep him from disappearing," Dark said. "Don't worry; we'll guide you how you can," Daiki smiles.

* * *

"As you've told me Dark has been sealed recently to his original form, which is the Black Wings," Dark said. "Yeah," Daisuke said. "Apparently, maybe it's because I'm the first born so, I get to feel that someone's been calling me all the time," he said.

"And it comes from the Harada mansion."

Daisuke along with the others sneak from the back lawn. "I'll go in first," Satoshi claimed. Dark nods.

"What sort of calling do you hear, sempai?" Daisuke said. "Before, it was a faint, soft calling of my name, I think. I don't completely recognize who was calling or how I was called, but I can feel it. As if it was just my instincts." Dark said. "But, recently, the calling became more demanding now and has a strong feeling in it. I can't help but feel crazy about getting in here soon. It's very weird." "Which part of the house do you feel most wanted to be there?" Daiki asked. "When I came here once during the time I can't bear with it anymore, it brought me to Risa's room," Dark said.

Dark sneaks in next to get to the spot he could get in to Risa's room. Kosuke grabs Dark's arm just as when he's on his way to climb up to Risa's window. "I'll follow you," he said. Dark jumps up and snatches a slit between two cemented stones, he freezes when his gut feeling told him he's talking the wrong direction. He jumps down back to the ground.

"What happened?" Satoshi said. "I don't think it's there anymore. It's somewhere inside the house." Dark said.

* * *

In the meantime, Riku is having contemplating on her quarrel with Risa that just ended. "There's no way I could let her have this. This is the only thing left that Dark gave me," Riku thought.

* * *

"Kosuke and I will just wait here instead. Satoshi, you be the one to watch Daisuke and Shuichi's back while they sneak to the place where the art is," Daiki ordered.

Dark, Daisuke and Satoshi make their way inside the mansion. Trained in stealth, Daisuke and Satoshi had no problems getting inside and remain unnoticed by the people around. While Dark is simply natural in this skill though he's unaware.

"What's wrong, sempai?" Daisuke said. "Ah, it's nothing. It was just that-" Dark is saddened. "I felt like turning back...but of course, I won't turn back. It's for Dark-san, my ancestor by spirit. Haha."

Daisuke became worried.

Dark points to the Harada balcony. "It's ther-" Dark pauses as he recognizes Riku's back. "It's Riku-san," Daisuke claimed. Dark is frozen. "Niwa and I will do it instead. You stay here, oniisan," Satoshi said.

Riku clutches the red butterfly against her palms in prayer and softly whispers Dark's name through her mind. "Dark."

Dark grabs Satoshi's hand to draw him back. Satoshi and Daisuke are surprised. Right now, Dark's blankly staring eyes are glowing in gold.

The glass doors of the balcony shatter. Riku screams in fright as she clasps tighter to the red butterfly, which now glows in its color. Risa and the house helpers immediately came out to see what happened and found Daisuke and Satoshi, and around them are the glass shards of the broken balcony door.

Dark, right now, is at the feet of the house, beneath the balcony. His back drew out white wings and his body is glowing. He holds in his lap the unconscious Riku, who is still clasping the red butterfly on her hand. His hands tremble as it holds her cheek; he brushes his cheek against hers as he raises his head to look at her face. "Riku." He calls softly and he presses his lips against hers.

Riku faintly felt the tight hold around her body and the soft touch on her lips as she's trying to gain back her consciousness. But somehow, she has the feeling it is Dark so she didn't held back. She pulls her hands to hold the Dark's hand that clutches her head.

* * *

"Risa-sama, even though you know these two boys doesn't mean we have to free them of their evil deeds," the butler said. "They still trespassed and, and...broke private property!"

"I told you the broken door wasn't our doing!" Satoshi said.

Daiki slaps Satoshi's head. "That is not the way to reconcile on you wrong!" He looks up and smiles. "Please forgive them. They do a lot of pranks as teenagers. I'm very sure you have a young person to tend to yourself, sir. So I hope you'll understand and give these young people a chance to repent on their wrongdoing. I promise that I will return whatever they have stolen and pay for the damages."

Satoshi berserks. "Wha-" Daisuke pulls Satoshi back to his bowing down. Satoshi is ticked off.

* * *

"I can't believe this. Tch," Satoshi said. "The good thing in there is that jii-chan made you wear wig and wear contacts because, otherwise, Risa will recognize you and your reputation will also be ruined," Daisuke said.

"Where is that damn thing anyway?" Satoshi said and looked around. His eyes widen seeing bits of white feathers fluttering around as the breeze blew.

"White wings," Daiki said. Daisuke's heart throb fast; he hurriedly runs towards the back side of the mansion. He finds a white winged, unconscious Dark holding and on top of the also unconscious Riku. "Look," Kosuke claims.

The color of black bursts out from his back and stains the rest of the wings. The now black wings flap to its open form and shrunk into Dark's back leaving black feathers.

Daiki walks to the couple and picks the red glowing ornament in Riku's right hand. Daiki looks down to them in sympathy. "This thing," Daiki said. "I think Dark created it for her, not knowing his creation is another form of a cursed art."

Kosuke, Daisuke and Satoshi are surprised. "He must've been greatly disappointed for being a creator of a cursed art himself," Daiki said. "Silly boy,"

* * *

Dark gets up feeling heavy in his chest. He looks up and around the area realizing it's not his house, but he feels like his more 'at home' right now than at Satoshi's house.

"Hikari-sempai, you're finally awake." Daisuke claimed from beneath. Dark looks down and sees Daisuke by the huge glass window leading to a small balcony, beside him is Satoshi who is drinking a cup of coffee.

"Weak," Satoshi said. "Brat," Dark replied. Satoshi and Daisuke gets surprised. They watch him as Dark jumps down to the floor from the bed. The cool eyes in Dark's eyes have gone back to the way they were before.

"I can see you're well; I'm going back home," Satoshi said and placed down his cup to the table. Daisuke clutches Satoshi's collar to cease him. "Ah...Hiwatari-kun, you forgot something," Daisuke said. "What?" Satoshi said.

"Let him go on to his evil lair," Dark said, ticked off, and takes Satoshi's cup. "Uh...but, you and Hiwatari-kun are brothers," Daisuke reminded. "Right, Hiwatari-kun?" Satoshi stared blankly at him and slapped his hand off his collar. "See you tomorrow, Niwa."

"No!" Daisuke claims. "What's wrong, Daisuke? You don't want me to stay?" Dark said. Daisuke looks at him. "Uh, no, but-"

"But, what?" Dark eyes at him. "But I only have one bed," Daisuke said.

* * *

Daisuke frowns as he tries to feel comfortable lying on his small sofa. "Hikari-sempai, I can't help noticing you suddenly turned cold towards Hiwatari-kun," Daisuke said. "Did something happen?" he twitches his lip as he thought, "not only that, you've gone back to being bossy and arrogant!"

"Hm? I don't know," Dark said. "I can't tell, but I'm certainly annoyed at him right now. Actually, I should be the one asking you, Daisuke. What happened there? I vaguely remember anything from there."

Daisuke looks up to the bed. "Which part do you not remember?"

Dark didn't answer. "Sempai?" Daisuke called. No answer. "Hikari-sempai?" Daisuke called again. "Have you fallen asleep?"

No answer; Dark stares blankly to the ceiling.

* * *

Without asking permission, Dark uses Daisuke's spare uniform and shoes and goes out through Daisuke's balcony. He bravely goes to school without his bag and his ID. Well, for the true nature of Dark, such things are actually unnecessary and useless. Using his quick wit and precise reflexes, he gets in school without worry.

He looks out to the fields and finds Riku having morning training with her fellow lacrosse players. She seems to act normal while with her fellow players, but alone, she looks eager with her focus today than before.

* * *

"That was definitely not some dream," Dark thought. He holds his shoulder remembering white wings grew out of his back and flapped strongly towards Riku. It all happened when the summon 'feeling' suddenly gave him a big blow in his chest and saddened him greatly. He also remembers how he cried hard while clutching Riku around his arms and felt frustration over her.

His heart throbs again as he recalls the bitterness he felt last night. Without realizing, he's letting out a strong energy. The grasses rustle through the strong breeze he's making as if he's brewing a whirlwind. Staring intently at Riku; he only realized the unlikely breeze when Riku finally turns his way and calls, "Shuichi-kun?"

He gets back to his senses; he looks around and realizes that everyone is looking at him eerily. He runs to the school building.

The truth about life is that it has ups and downs, blacks and whites, happiness and sadness. For Hikari Shuichi, who has both his atypical and typical characteristic, the disdains of life is much more bitter than he can handle unless he figures out what his atypical character is.

"I saw that, it was definitely him who was making that hurricane." "It was scary" "Shuichi-kun did that?" "He's actually some kind of a special person, huh?" "I thought Shuichi was more normal than any of us."

"Hey, Shuichi," his friends gather around him as usual. "You didn't bring your bag today. Have you gone rebellious?"

"I don't think I need it," Dark chuckles.

His friends so happen to be just as convinced as the rest of the class are. Before, such arrogances are tolerable to them, but just one statement is already enough for them to discriminate him completely.

"He's suddenly changed." "It's true; he's become strange." "He's way arrogant now, too."

* * *

NOTE: Review please...(-.-)


	4. Black Wings Become White

Black Wings become White

* * *

NOTE: This is the sequel to the fanfic, "The Fallen Angel". In this fic, Shuichi Hikari, Satoshi's brother, is actually Kaitou Dark. Though I'll still label him as Dark but everybody here will call him Shuichi Hikari. I don't own DNAngel.. I'm just a fan. This is a DarkxRiku pairing.

* * *

Rumors spread around Azumano High School like wildfire. Shuichi Hikari is abnormal. He's not like them. He had golden eyes like demon cats. He will prey on girls.

"I have to admit, the 'preying on girls' was hilarious, but true," Satoshi said.

"Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke hissed. "What? It's true." Satoshi said. "Who told him to stare at the female lacrosse players and turn up a whirlwind at the same time. He's like a maniac hungry for women."

"He was definitely looking at Riku-san. You should understand that!" Daisuke eyed at him. Satoshi's eyes glinted. "Ooh," he said. "You're giving away your girl."

"That's not it!" Daisuke screams to his ear.

Riku looks at Daisuke and Satoshi who are having argument at the corner. She stares at Satoshi whom she's been hoping to talk to anytime soon alone. She could not forget the Hikari's stature just then, his hair glowed gold and his eyes were glinting gold. Anyone would be scared to see how fierce he was that time, and though she's not sure if she's correct, but he was watching her that time.

Risa, across Riku, is also contemplating things on her own. She stares at Riku who was present during the time the so-called Hikari-sempai incident happened, but kept quiet amongst all. Some of the rumors include the description of how Hikari Shuichi looked so much like Kaitou Dark just then. Just like how Risa could recall it during the time she was captured into a different dimension. If all of it were true, then what she had then was not a dream.

* * *

Dark look down below to the students who are minding their own businesses. He was like them before until the time Risa disappeared and hallucinations of previous memories began to cascade through his mind.

* * *

"The thing about Dark today is very much different to how he was before," Daiki said. "Today, he's much more confused with his personality, because he doesn't represent only two characters now, but three – Kaitou Dark, Krad and With."

"Up until now, he was representing With's character who was upbeat, cheerful and easygoing. But now, he may be in storm between Krad and Dark since the one who's been closest to him are both Satoshi and Daisuke. Only Riku will be able to break the tie up between their personalities. If Riku will not cooperate, he may not be able to save himself from having Krad dominate his personality since frustration will torment his feelings. A hundred percent love between Dark and With for Riku will turn up to become a hundred percent hate due to frustration."

"In other words, terrible news," Kosuke said.

* * *

Dark's eyes began to feel prickly, not due to physical disturbances, but rather, on the inside. He's in the midst of turmoil with his nature. "What is wrong with me?" Dark thought. "I can't seem to bring it out, but I know I can."

Riku, in the meantime, searches for Dark. She really wants to confirm herself the truth about the other night. It was not a mere dream. It is real. His kiss, his tight hug. It's definitely real, but when she tried opening her eyes to see the face of the man, she saw Shuichi.

She opens the door leading to the rooftop of the building.

"Shuichi-sempai."

Dark turns and looks at her. He frowns. "What are you doing here?" Dark said.

Risa stammers with her cheeks flushed. It so happens, Dark was not at the school building's rooftop, but at the rooftop of the old school cathedral.

* * *

Riku is saddened seeing no one around. She goes further in but he's nowhere. He used to stay there when he wants to skip classes or have time alone. He used to tell her, too, how he'll always be at the rooftop of the school building no matter when no one will find him anywhere. "It's our secret," he even said. "Only you know it. Don't tell anyone."

"To hell with you," Riku mumbles. "You're not here at all!"

* * *

Compare to his kinder impression before, Dark looks much fiercer now. Somehow, inside Risa, she gets a familiar feeling of such fierce look.

"Hikari-kun," Risa trembled. "I want to ask you of what happened some days ago. About some weird experience we had, you know – about the students being all mad and possessed-like."

"I don't know," Dark said and walked past her to go back inside.

"Hikari-kun!" Risa calls. "Stop calling me with that annoying voice of yours!" Dark yelled. Risa was taken aback. He didn't feel guilty at all; he is angry.

Dark walks down the stairs while thinking over and over the strange happenings recently. The confusion and frustration welling up inside him, which used to feel burdening and annoying, began to feel pleasurable. Creepy, he thought.

He turns his head to his reflection on the glass of the closed window. He's sure he's wearing a normal blank expression right now, but in his reflection, he looks fierce already.

"Hey!"

Dark turns and sees Satoshi looking at him eagerly. He smirks with intention to terrify him. Satoshi felt cold down his spine. The face Dark is wearing right now...he's pretty sure he's seen that numerous times when he was with Krad.

"_He may not be able to save himself from having Krad dominate his personality since frustration will torment his feelings. A hundred percent love between Dark and With for Riku will turn up to become a hundred percent hate due to frustration."_ He remembers Daiki's explanation.

"Riku-san was looking for you," Satoshi said. Dark's face fell; looking annoyed with his statement. He continues walking down the stairs and past Satoshi.

"Oniisan," Satoshi called softly. His tone made Dark freeze down his spine. It was both exhilarating and annoying for him; he can't explain. "Don't hold back your feelings." Satoshi said; Dark ignored.

* * *

"Shuichi-kun?" "Hikari?" "Hikari-sempai!" "Shuichi-sempai!" "Sempai!" "Shuichi!" "Nani?" "Oi! You!" "Shu-u-i-chiii!" "Ha-a?" Various memories of how Riku would react when he's around began to flash across his thoughts like a tape on fast-forward. The frustration inside him grew up stronger and greater in his chest. He does not realize he's starting a strong breeze around him again. Luckily for him, no one's around. But compare to just then, the power drawing out of him is stronger.

The memories flashback and fast-forward inside his head. It's hurting his head and his heart and began to feel more and more annoying. Dark doesn't realize, his expression is also growing fiercer, and his hair is staining with golden hue slowly.

Around the same time, Riku has just gone out of the library where she's been searching for Dark. After the school bell rang, she rushed out of it to get to back to the classroom just as when she noticed the strong gust of wind whirling as if a storm is coming soon, just like this morning. But she didn't accuse wrong, it is indeed stirred once more by the same person. But Riku is more worried now, because she can feel how heavy his steps are just by watching him.

"Shuichi!" Riku called eagerly.

But, alas, Dark is already locked up inside his head and brims on his frustrations. His eyes have completely taken after the fierce eyes of Krad.

Riku runs after him.

* * *

Daisuke who was just on the way back to the high school building from the junior high school building looking for Dark noticed the strong gust of the wind. His heart began to beat fast having a bad feeling.

Satoshi runs to him panting for his breath. "Niwa! This is bad. He's getting worse. He's definitely taking after Krad's personality!" Satoshi claims.

* * *

"Shuichi!" Riku scream while still running after Dark who keeps taking big, quick steps. "Shuichi!" Riku yelled hard eager to make him hear her voice. Dark faintly heard her compassionate voice and turned to look at her. Having to evaluate him; he's definitely on 70% in absorbing Krad's nature.

Riku was terrified seeing such ferocious look in him. She recalls how Krad looked at her during the time she and Risa were captured. But she's not here to add up to his anger; he's definitely angered by the rumors spreading about him. She has to ask him about the truth on what happened the other night.

"Shuichi-sempai," Riku said and took a step towards him. "I want to talk to you about what happened two nights ago. It was when-"

For one more load to frustration, Riku just had to say another of what confuses him. 75% now, and then to 80%...the wind keeps getting stronger; Riku could not keep her pace anymore. The wind is already pushing her away. 83% to 85%...

_"I am not someone, Riku. I'm only something. I can have things that I need but never have the things that I want; I'll only break them. That includes you, Riku. You should understand. I don't want to break you."_ (refer to 'The Fallen Angel', Chapter 20)

Dark's eyes widen; his heart twisted. For a moment, he felt something piercing his heart and a longing for her.

"_Dark?" "Dark!" "Dark." ""Aren't you lucky, Dark-san?" Riku said. "Colorful meteor showers came to let you see them. Remember to make a wish. Don't miss the chance the way I did."_ (refer to Chapter 12, 'the Fallen Angel')

Dark recalls his wish that time:_ "I've seen meteor showers a lot of times, but not one of those batches responded to my wish. Not one."_

"_But I still wish I can be human and get the right to be with you,"_

Dark's eyes went blank. The wind storm brew. Riku fell on her knees; she could not struggle any longer against the violent breeze. The students inside began to crowd around the windows peeking at the stirring event at the lawn.

"Shu…ichi-kun," Riku struggled trying to reach out to him. She could not let the feelings. She admits that deep inside her heart; she just wants to fall in love with him just as her heart desperately suggests, but she feels unfair to be easily swayed just because they had the same face. She grabs on to his sleeve and, with all the force she could grab, she tries to pull him to her so she could try to calm him with her embrace. "Shuichi!" she cried.

Dark's swaying heart with confusion and adoration for her made him almost unbearable. The wind he's stirring began to rip her clothes. "No," she said. "Please don't leave me, too," Riku sobbed. Her tears fell across his cheeks.

Dark's eyes widened. His eyes welled up with tears, which continuously fell after a drop. He grabs her shoulders and clamps them tight. His heart throbbed in a way he longed for her for so long.

* * *

NOTE: Review please...(-.-)


	5. Destiny One by One

NOTE: This is the sequel to the fanfic, "The Fallen Angel". In this fic, Shuichi Hikari, Satoshi's brother, is actually Kaitou Dark. Though I'll still label him as Dark but everybody here will call him Shuichi Hikari. I don't own DNAngel.. I'm just a fan. This is a DarkxRiku pairing.

* * *

Destiny One by One

* * *

In the infirmary, there sits only Riku and Dark. The mild scratches she obtained from the wild windstorm just now have been tended with a bit of medicine and gauze. She is wearing Dark's coat on top of her slightly ripped uniform. She stares at Dark; he is looking out the window. She was meaning to ask but got tight-lipped seeing he's still having troubles with himself. He's eyes look like he's telling himself, "What's wrong with me?"

"About, I think, a couple of months or so, the last guy I've been having a huge crush on someone and he just kind of...disappeared," Riku said to break the awkward atmosphere. "He's a bit abnormal. I mean, he's not like us. He can do a lot of magic, spread out wings and disappear in a blink of an eye. Actually, every bit of it amazes me, and...I can't help falling deeper for him. Only, he didn't like me back. He said that he's been here a long time and have met a lot of coincidences. Including, having used to date obaasan."

Dark lands a gaze on her. She began to feel tremor across her spine, feeling his cold stare. She starts to fidget and have cold sweat.

"I also had a friend. He...died about some months ago. He was there when I was rejected by the guy I was telling you about. He was also not normal. He was kind, cheerful, happy-go-lucky, likes to hop around, likes strawberries a lot-" she began to feel a squeeze on her heart as she brings up such painful memories. As she had chosen to say it anyway, she'd have to bear the consequence of handling her stormed feelings. "I liked him a lot. Well, as a very close person to my heart and one I trust the most of my most embarrassing feelings because while I was mending my broken heart, he's been there to give me a kind of warmth wherein I can accept the consequences of a love being unrequited."

"A lot of crazy things had happened to me long before you came in my life; I can't tell anyone of it because I know there are only people who will ignore them or those who will laugh at it. None will actually listen and believe it. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

He just stared at her coldly. He won't even flinch at the sight of her sad face. He's completely absorbed with his own tremor.

"You don't have to deal with this alone...Hikari-kun. You can always tell me if you can't tell it to your friends or to Niwa-kun or even to Hiwatari-kun. Whatever it is, I'll believe you. Aren't we friends? Why won't you tell me?"

"Because you're Riku," Dark said. "I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I like you," he said. Riku got surprised and blushed. "I don't want you to think I'm abnormal the way you say your crush was, or your close friend was." He stands up from his seat and walks out.

Riku stammers. "I-" She tries grabbing his sleeves but he brushes her away. She couldn't get through his mind and got scared to be rejected again. She just looked on as he disappeared from her sight. "I didn't mean it like that."

She clutches his coat and her tears couldn't hold up any longer.

He remained there for a while as he knows she would be crying right after. His heart began squeezing again, like an attack or an episode of it. He could not distinguish clearly. But for sure, this feeling does not concur alone to his hurt feelings. He groans softly to ease a bit and control the pain in his chest, but not allow Riku to hear his presence.

"Shui-" The door suddenly slides open and made him lie flat on the floor as he was leaning on it when it opened. "Uwaa.." Riku exclaims in surprise. "I thought you had left!"

"Ow," was the only thing he could utter after the sudden collision on his back. "Apparently, I haven't yet," he complains and sighs. He clicks his tongue. "How uncool. So annoying," he thought.

"Sorry," she sits on her knees beside him by the door. He looks up at her face to glare, but her red eyes made him do the otherwise. "She must've rubbed pretty hard to make them look like that immediately," he thought. She holds the hem of his coat. "Atashi—"

"Riku, will you go out with me?" he said without facing her.

Riku blushes hard once again. She could not understand why, but the next thing in her mind was her lips that were kissed by Kaitou Dark and Daisuke. "H-huh? Why?" Riku dissuades.

"I'm just having this stupid feeling that you could be the cure to my weirdness. 'Cause I always end up thinking about you," Dark said.

"I don't want to date because of such petty excuse," Riku said.

"So," he spoke. "you don't like me after all?"

"N-no," Riku immediately says. "I like you, but I-"

He faces her this time and tells her, "I promise I won't leave you if you will choose me." Riku blushes remembering her words when Dark was having the unexplainable episode just then. He tugs her collar lightly to bring her face closer to his. With the swift chance, he lays his lips on hers to seal their romantic relationship.

Riku, wide-eyed, couldn't control herself from comparing his hasty character to Kaitou Dark. She feels as if he's just right there. Her heart skips a beat every second of all his advances and the feeling of wanting to come closer follows as well. Exactly how she feels about Kaitou Dark. "So, I really do like him since it's like this?" she thinks as she kisses him back.

* * *

"Whaaaat? Hikari-kun and the elder Harada are together?" "Well, it's about time such news will follow since he's always following her." "Isn't she like a tomboy? No feminine appeal at all."

Daisuke sighs.

"Can't bear it after all, huh?" Satoshi said.

"Huh? What?" Daisuke lifts a brow at him.

"You said you'd compete with baka guy fair and square since the time he'd become a normal high school kid but you're actually just watching them get hitched. Now that it happened, it's actually quite unbearable to think of," Satoshi explained.

"I'm not-" Daisuke raises his voice and sighs in the midst of it.

"Exactly," Satoshi said. "Like I said, you're giving away your girl." Daisuke didn't say anything back. He just frowned. He looks upon Riku across the room with some gossipy girls who're haggling Riku of the spreading rumor. She looks to be struggling on the appropriate words to say to them.

"Goodbye, first love," Satoshi mocks even though his eyes are still on the book he's reading.

Daisuke frowns.

* * *

Riku wanders around the third years' hallway. She looks around for Dark's classroom. A tug on her sleeve stopped her. It was Dark.

"You just passed me over," he said.

"Oh, sorry," she says and unconsciously pushes to his chest the bentou she made for him. "Ah! I did that by mistake."

He laughs and holds her wrist. "Where would you like to have lunch?"

"Um, the garden," she says shyly.

He takes his bentou and holds her hand on the other.

* * *

They went to the spot where there most were cherry blossoms. "There aren't much flowers anymore," he said.

"Either way, this is still my favorite spot," she said. Dark just smiled. He opens his bentou, says his praises, thanks for the meal, and digs in. Meanwhile, Riku's eyes glides onto the tip of the clock tower. In their spot, she can perfectly see it. Perhaps the best place to observe it.

She remembers the incident she had at that tower. It could be where and when she started looking at Kaitou Dark as a man.

"Riku?" Dark called, tugging her shoulder.

Riku is astounded. "H-huh? What?"

"Your mind was drifting off, wasn't it?" he said as if in complain, just the way it's drawn in his face.

"Sorry," she said. He stares at her and makes her uncomfortable. "Why was your mind drifting away?" he said.

"I just remembered something, though it's not that important."

"What is it?" he said as if in demand. Riku felt shiver down her spine.

"U-um, that tower. I went there once, and I fell asleep, I think, and I had the strangest of dreams wherein everything that I hate the most happens all at the same time. It was scary, probably the worst nightmare I'll ever have," she explains with a bit of lies.

"And?"

"That's it," Riku laughs.

"You haven't told me everything yet," he said. "I know."

"I told you that's it."

"Tell me more of what happened at that tower!"

His voice terrified Riku. She had gone out with a boy once, but Daisuke's treatment was probably lighter compared to his. "Why are you like this? You're scaring me."

"I hate liars!" he shouts more and his eyes glimmered in gold. Riku shrieks and covers her eyes. "What are you doing?" he complains in a heavy tone while pulling Riku's hand.

"No! Don't hurt me," Riku cried.

Dark got surprised and realized his deed. He began shaking; he pulled Riku closer and wrapped gentle arms around her. "Sorry, sorry," he snickers. "I don't know where that came from. I just...suddenly felt so jealous. I'm so sorry. Please calm down. I won't hurt you. I can never hurt you."

Riku's mind went blank. She stared at him feeling eerie. Like, she doesn't want him to touch her any longer.

* * *

Satoshi gets surprised seeing Riku in his gate. She pulls him to get out of the house.

"Eh? Nani? Harada–"

She looks around behind her before she faces him. "Hiwatari-kun, will you help me?"

He walks with her far from the house, intending not to be seen or heard by Dark, when in fact, he's standing at the tip of the house, in the balcony, looking down at them. The ends of his hair strands glimmer in gold, and his flaring gold eyes are squinting.

"What is it?" Satoshi said.

Riku told him everything that happened in the school garden. Satoshi is getting more and more troubled of Dark. He was even thinking of telling Riku the truth, about Shuichi's real identity, but there are much more things to worry about other than Shuichi's behavior. There is this threat on Dark's entire existence. The complete obliteration of the Hikari's curse, which is right in the palms of Dark, the beginning and the end of everything: the soul of the ancestral Hikari.

"I can't say. I have to talk–"

"Talk about what?" Dark suddenly said from behind.

Riku gasps. Satoshi stands in front of her, just in intuition, in case Dark suddenly berserks and attacks. Even though he's got nothing to fight his exceptional powers, he can't just watch Riku get hurt.

"Why do you two look so surprised? As if I'd hurt you?" he said.

"We don't know, well, are you? Since that was what you first thought?" Satoshi said.

Dark stares at him. "You," he said to Satoshi. "Your sharp tongue is really getting on my nerves." The leaves began to whirl as is a brewing gust of wind. "How are you raised really?" Dark suddenly points a finger to Satoshi.

Satoshi's eyes widened when a pin-like feeling pinched through his head, like a memory forcing him to remember. He groans in pain remembering all the bitter past memories he had as a child and melting the happy memories he had. Satoshi tries to struggle onto his remaining sanity and fights the depression overcoming him.

"What's wrong, Hiwatari-kun?" Riku cried as she tugged Satoshi who was on his knees and hands on his head, groaning in pain.

"Shuichi-kun," Riku called. "Stop this. He's your brother!"

Dark didn't say anything in return. He just looked at them with a blank expression.

"Shuichi-kun!" Riku cried.

"I'm not Shuichi, and he's not my brother!"

The whirlwind formed, blasting everything in the way and swaying the trees. "And you," Dark called to her. "Don't come near him. Stay at my side!"

"Shuichi!" Riku shrieked when the wind became unbearable. She reaches her hand out to Dark. Dark captures it and pulls her into him. She meets his eyes, glowing in intimidating golden hue. She couldn't look away.

And she remembers something…a man with a similar pair of eyes, annoyingly, surprisingly looking exactly like this serious, hotheaded young man. "Dark?" she whispered to herself, but her voice echoed into his ears loud and clear. His heart throbs and squeezes.

_Lub dub_…_lub dub_…_lub dub_

Bits memories flash into his head again…the tower, the fountain…the school, the library…He stares at nowhere, starting to forget his temper, his annoying brother, the girlfriend who was doing something suspicious with his brother.

Riku watches him in awe, seeing his eyes sparkle in both gold and purple. Like a sunset brewing into his eyes to give way to the night. Something more familiar was giving into, someone more acceptable is appearing—she can feel it.

"Ha…Hara—da," Satoshi calls out faintly, finally free of pains grilling head. Riku gets back into reality and uses this moment to escape.

* * *

R&R please...(",)


	6. Come Clean

NOTE: This is the sequel to the fanfic, "The Fallen Angel". In this fic, Shuichi Hikari, Satoshi's brother, is actually Kaitou Dark. Though I'll still label him as Dark but everybody here will call him Shuichi Hikari. I don't own DNAngel.. I'm just a fan. This is a DarkxRiku pairing.

* * *

Come Clean

* * *

Riku's eyes are looking down with tears trying to surface. She brought Satoshi to the Niwa household with all the strength she has, and used the only opportunity she was given. "Gomen nasai," she said to the Niwa elders.

"It's not your fault, Riku-chan," Emiko said as she wiped the sweat continuously coming out of Satoshi. Meanwhile, Daiki tries his best to replenish the energy and balance within Satoshi through the spell books, which had been passed on from generations to generations since the first entry of spells by the very first Niwa to adopt Dark's soul.

Daisuke is getting sick and tired of just watching from afar while Satoshi is getting much of the burden while being Dark's so-called brother.

"Daisuke, please let Satoshi borrow some of your clothes. He has to change these clothes he's wearing," Emiko said.

Daisuke goes his way to his room, but not to get clothes, it's to escape to get out of the house, get on his bike, and paddle his way to the Hiwatari mansion.

Noticing Daisuke's spent of time in the room, Emiko realizes he went out without permission.

When Daisuke arrived on Satoshi's lawn, Dark is openly showing his white wings as he stands at the tip of the mansion while looking out to the end of the Azumano Island where the Harada mansion sits. Daisuke breathes heavily, getting nervous on seeing Dark's hair to be the only remaining thing that retains Kaitou Dark's identity. The aura of his face, his eyes, and his wings are all of Krad.

The sky is brewing storm-like clouds. He knows it's got something to do with the emerging energy in Dark, but since he's confused, so is the energy overflowing within him.

"DARK!"

And Daisuke's voice echoed through. Hearing it, Dark unconsciously called for a great spike of lightning.

"DARK!"

And he drew out a pair of lightning. Dark flies off to the ground to face him. Daisuke's eyes widen. Dark's eyes are looking at him with such intimidation. "Daisuki," he finally spoke.

Daisuke is speechless; he looks around and raises a brow.

"Daisuki!"

"A-are you stupid? It's Dai—"

"Daiiisuki!" he repeated in a cute but rather lonely tone.

Daisuke's eyes widen the more, sweat dropped. "E—eh?" The skies clear up and reveal Dark's expression got soft. He realizes Dark's actually looking at his shirt. Daisuke looks down as well and sees for himself he absentmindedly wore With's favorite shirt, the sweatshirt hoodie imprinted with strawberries.

"Daisuki," he called again and his eyes watered. His white wings are disappearing. He suddenly throws himself to Daisuke.

Daisuke felt lost at the spur of the moment, although happy that Dark has finally calmed down. "A-ah, um...Hi…Hikari-sempai –"

"Daisuki!" he cried on Daisuke's chest like a child. Daisuke eventually thought of how to explain it to Riku and the rest.

* * *

"Oi, oi, Niwa, what the heck have you been doing up to now? Huh?" Satoshi scolds with a hand on the ice pack pressing on his head. Daisuke looks down at Dark who is now cuddling on his lap as With would usually do as a rabbit.

"I can't believe this," Daiki shakes his head. Kosuke is as well disappointed at Daisuke. "Daisuke, what have you done? Now, how can we repair this?" Kosuke said.

"Y-you know, I didn't really expect this to happen. I was also surprised, much more than all of you are," Daisuke said. "So don't impose it on me like I did it on purpose."

Emiko sighs on the side. Luckily, she was able to persuade Riku to leave early so as not to worry anyone from their home, long before Daisuke came back with Dark now acting like With, the rabbit.

"Yeah," Satoshi says. "Like that will help you! You're still the one at fault!"

"I know, I know, I know!"

"I truly appreciate you've done something to calm his senses down. But this, this way is wrong!" Satoshi said. "It's very difficult! You reverted him to adopt With's personality, entirely!"

"I said, I know!"

"Then what are you going to do about this?" Satoshi yells. "I refuse to call…that, my brother!"

Daisuke sweat dropped.

"And Riku, how am I going to explain to Riku? Should I say that her boyfriend completely lost his mind and forgot his feelings for her, which in turn went to…the strawberries instead? And discovered a new hobby of hopping? Huh?" he yells.

Daiki couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. He chuckles on the side. Satoshi and the rest look at him.

* * *

The next day.

"How was your brother then?" Riku said.

"He's...fine. Though he feels like staying at home more, right now," Satoshi said.

"Can I come see him?"

"Ah, no, you can't. He's still a bit sensitive of everything. He does a lot of things rashly."

"Is that so?" Riku sighs. "But well, thank you for telling me, Hiwatari-kun,"

"Gomene," he said. Riku shakes her head. "It's no one's fault."

"You have no idea," he added subconsciously. He and Riku got surprised. "About what?" she said. Satoshi waves his hand to tell her to forget about it. "Ah, it's nothing."

"Hiwatari-kun?" Riku insisted. The school bell rings, starting classes. Satoshi is literally saved by the bell; he tells Riku to go back to her seat, and she followed promptly but still unconvinced.

* * *

When the school break began, Daisuke asked about what Riku said. Satoshi told him everything.

"Last night, Dark was emitting his real self. I thought he came back, but when I talked to him, he responded the way With would." Daisuke said.

* * *

That evening, Satoshi went to the Niwa residence again; trying to figure out how to bring Dark back to his old self again. How to make one of the three dominate the other two, or better, to merge them into one and realize the true nature of a Shuichi Hikari. No Kaitou Dark, No Krad, No With.

Satoshi is a bit sad about losing Kaitou Dark and feels a bit sorry forever losing With's soul, when he is the real soul among all. Kaitou Dark and Krad have been sharing half a soul of a long gone Hikari ancestor, which means they aren't definitely human by themselves. They have a long history of thievery: snatching human soul and human bodies.

"It's risky, otousan," Emiko said. "Merging With with the two is already against nature. It's impossible."

"Yes, yes. I know," Daiki said. "It is already outrageous itself that Hikari Shuichi exists!"

There are no feathers left of the feathers Dark and Krad scattered all over Azumano for the last 400 years. The pair of white and black feather Daiki has been using had long become ashes since Dark and Krad emerged in one body. As if nature itself is trying to erase every memory of their existence. As if nature itself is telling them to stop keeping him in the human world.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke; he was expressing his worry for Riku's feelings. He hopes that the worst of the tragedy will never happen. Satoshi frowned.

"Hiwatari-kun, don't forget about the books tomorrow. We have to figure a way to loosen With's soul from Krad and Dark. It may help a lot to take With's soul out of the tandem," Daisuke chuckled. "They're born huge headaches!"

"Yeah," Satoshi responded faintly and looked at Daisuke seriously. "Niwa,"

"Hm?"

"Uh...no, it's nothing,"

Daisuke somehow sensed what Satoshi was wondering about, and it's a complicated thing. He'd rather not hear it anymore. Good thing Satoshi doesn't have the guts to ask it.

"No, Niwa, actually this is kind of important,"

"No. Don't ask." He thought. "Don't ask."

"I realize you're not really giving any effort with Harada anymore. Just like now, right at the moment of this crisis between them. You're not taking this opportunity to capture Harada's heart again."

Daisuke shrugs. He scratches the back of his head, his back pockets, and the back of his hand. "Riku," he says. "She doesn't love me anymore, and I figure I'm a bit possessive when it comes to love. So, yeah, I decided to let her go to him."

"Why?"

"I already told you,"

"Why are you letting an inhuman, person-like, sort of human kind of man have her instead? You're the real human here, Niwa!"

Daisuke just stared back into Satoshi's angered eyes.

"Or are you waiting for her to realize by herself that she's stupid for falling in love with a man with wings rather than a real man? Come back to you, tell you she's sorry for fantasizing over fantasy beings, and ask you to have her back?"

"I don't know what I should tell you to make you believe me that it's plainly because I want her to choose for herself where her happiness is," Daisuke sighs. "Go home, Hiwatari." He goes back into the house and slams the door close.

"What are you really trying to do?" Daisuke sighs.

* * *

Satoshi went to Harada mansion. As he is skilled in art better than Daisuke, he is also better in climbing walls and sneaking in one's house better than Daisuke or anyone. There are several reasons why he became Commander of the Azumano police. He throws a few small stones at Riku's window until she finally opens in a surprised manner; he accidentally threw one more only to land into Riku's forehead.

"Ow!" Riku groaned. "What the – eh? Hiwatari-kun?"

"Sorry about that. Can I talk to you for a while? It won't take long," he said, loud enough for her to hear, soft enough not to let anyone hear.

Riku ran downstairs at his cue. Satoshi stared at her as she jogged her way towards him. Having their eyes stuck to each other made Riku realize Satoshi is a lot taller than her. Her neck is looking up in an awkward manner; she believes she is twitching a bit at every few seconds. His eyes stared at her even after she had asked what the matter was. For a minute, she saw Dark's eyes through him, or somewhat like that. It was someone she has met before – the cold version of Kaitou Dark, the one with golden hair and eyes and creepy way of finding pleasure.

"Hiwatari-kun?"

A minute ago, he is sure he's thinking of boosting Daisuke's chance with Riku by spilling every bit of secret that's happening between his and Daisuke's family. The true nature of Dark, the reality of falling in love with someone barely human, but now that she's in front of him. He can't say a word. Where has his guts gone? The cold way of asking and speaking bluntly? Has he really gone softer since meeting Daisuke?

"Hiwatari-kun, what's the matter?" she repeated. "Did something happen?"

Satoshi suddenly leans over to her face while clutching her shoulders. Riku's eyes widened and waited for him to talk. It seems he'll talk soon, at the same time, it seems he's not. She starts to feel warm on her cheeks when his breath on her face is becoming more and more distinct to her senses. "Um, Hiwatari-kun?" She finally tries to shake away his hands on her shoulders.

Someone suddenly pulls Satoshi away from her. She got surprised; she did nothing when Daisuke gave Satoshi a big whack on his face. "Ah!" she exclaims. "Ah! W-w-what's happening?" Her voice barely reached Daisuke's ears. He continues to slam his fists onto Satoshi's face. "You're this kind of person? Hiwatari?" Daisuke yelled.

He's right; he is here as he has felt. Maybe Krad left some instinctive powers on him as payment for his long stay in his body. Satoshi lifts his legs and throws Daisuke over his head, while grabbing his arms in the air and, this time, he's now on top ceasing Daisuke's arms on his back.

"Stupid Hiwatari! Don't act high and mighty just because you're a police! You're still a scumbag."

"This is none of your business!" he yells to Daisuke.

Daisuke took it as a sign that Satoshi had fallen for Riku.

Riku is still bewildered of what is happening. "Niwa-kun," she calls lowly. "Niwa-kun!" She looks at Satoshi who returns her stare. "Hiwatari-kun –"

Daisuke wraps an arm around Riku's shoulders and squeezes her against him. "She is Hikari-sempai's girlfriend!" so he says but his hands are saying: "she's mine!"

Riku looks at Satoshi and she sees satisfaction through his eyes. Somehow, the fuss is becoming clear in her head. Satoshi is trying to get them back together. He must be acting like he is kissing her a while ago. "But I do love Riku-san," said Satoshi while staring into her eyes, but they were empty words as his eyes were. It confirmed her guess.

Riku tugs Daisuke's arm on her shoulders and glares at Satoshi. "You should know, Hiwatari-kun," Riku said. "It isn't just me you're hurting by doing this charade." And she runs back to the house.

"Harada-san!" Daisuke chased after Riku.

Satoshi's eyes finally wavered. At one second, he was thinking he was doing the right, but now he remembered that Riku struggled a lot before when things became shaky between her and Daisuke. Although it may be given as Dark's fault because it all happened upon his arrival, Daisuke too did something to make Riku throw her feelings to another man instead.

* * *

R&R please...(",)


End file.
